An ideal dental articulator should enable one denture carrying model (conforming to the inside of the human mouth) to be moved in the path of a closed loop, with transverse oscillation at any point of the circuit, corresponding generally to the movement of the lower jaw as dictated by the temporal-mandibular joint and its associated structures. To this should be added a minimal tilting movement of one denture relative to the other. Also, the pair of dentures when mounted in the articulator should be readily visible and workable from all three sides; and each denture or model should be removable for further work, at will, and be readily replaceable in the same position.